moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Riada of Stormwatch
Riada of Stormwatch was a powerful warrior, who, along with many of her clan, pledged herself to the Alliance during the Second and Third wars. During her campaign, she traveled west to Loraderon where she met her eventual husband, Gareth Bayne. The two had one son, Sir Aemon Bayne. Appearance Personality History Long ago, small groups of settlers eked out an existence in the chilly, sylvan reaches of Stormsong Valley in Kul Tiras. Contrary to many other Tirasian families, Riada's ancestors were not seafarers, and instead grew a love for the rugged landscape that made up their home. Riada could trace her family history back for millennia, back to a indomitable Gilnean pagan patriarch, Briugu Bearbrother, one of the valley's first settlers. As a means of survival, Briugu forged a bond with nature and the savage, but altogether benevolent races that dwelled within, and uniting with house Stormsong against their many enemies. For countless generations, the Bearbrother clan remained strong, but uniquely diplomatic. High elves, Dwarves and Gilneans crossed the Great Sea occasionally, and traded exotic pelts with the clan. Over time, the barbaric Bearbrothers were brought to heel by their more advanced neighbors, and were often used as muscle by various houses to settle disputes. By Riada's time, her clan was in service to the wealthy Ashvane family, and she accompanied her Lord on many expeditions as an enforcer. Although she enjoyed the thrill of battle, she longed for a life with man, and not the pencil-necked sailors she was forced to accompany. Riada finally found her suitor in a freshly knighted Gareth Bayne. The two met shortly before they pledged their cause to the Alliance of Lordaeron in the Second War. He was young, and not particularly big compared to the Kul'tiran-blooded warrior, but he was also valiant, powerful, and a near unparalleled leader. Unlike the others, he found a great amount of beauty and respect in Riada, as a fellow combatant. Riada saw great potential in Gareth as both a raid leader and a husband. At some point during the war they begot a son, Aemon. After the Alliance's victory, Riada, Gareth and Aemon remained in Gilneas for a time, trying their best to live as a family. However, Riada was oathbound to Kul'tiras and was frequently called to missions in strange parts of the sea. As Gilneas grew increasingly isolationist, Riada found it difficult to return and care for her son. Similarly, her husband was eventually called back to the Dark Portal, where he, along with many others, would seemingly give his life to protect humanity. Despite her pleas, Gareth nonetheless departed, and Riada was forced to leave Aemon shortly afterwards in the care of his nanny, Merianne. Eventually, Gilneas had completely shut itself off from outsiders, including the mother of one of its children. It is unknown what happened in the interm, but some time after the New Horde's conquest of Durotar, Riada fell to their might, along with her Lord, Daelin Proudmoore. After his reintegration into the Alliance, her son, Aemon, would be fueled by this realization during his ensuing conflicts with the Horde. Category:Warriors Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Tirasian